hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Wiki:Style
The style guideline serves as a reference for editors to help create a coherent look and feel throughout the wiki. Style concerns the presentation and organization of content, while the scope guideline determines what that content should be. This page will outline general styles used on all pages, while specific categories have their own style sheets. __TOC__ Capitalization Wherever possible, use the in-game titles and names exactly as they are shown in the game. The exception is if all examples of a type are in all caps, in which case use the rules of the wiki. This means if all mission names are in all caps, you would use wiki rules, but if only one is, use the in-game naming. For names of missions, use title case, meaning all words should be capitalized except for articles, prepositions and conjunctions. For all other pages and headings, that aren't an in-game title, use sentence case, where only the first letter of the first word gets capitalized, and nothing else except for proper nouns. For example, the page for a mission named "PEOPLE DIE IN NEVADA" would be titled "People Die in Nevada", but a heading you make up in the walkthrough would be titled "People die in Nevada". No special significance should be given to an object because it can be used in the game. This means that "syringe" and "fiber wire" should not be capitalized, even though they are found in the inventory. Bolding The first iteration of the page's title should be bolded. Do not bold all usages of the title, and do not bold the first use of a section title within a section. Alternate names can also be bolded, such as a character's name in his native language, or common abbreviations. Bolding can also be used to show a mini-heading, such as in lists or the semicolon wiki markup. This is an example of bolding in a list. *'Name': The subject's name. *'Type': The subject's type. This is an example of the semicolon wiki markup. ;Mini-heading 1 :Text under this heading. ;Mini-heading 2 :Text under this heading. No special significance should be given to an object because it can be used in the game. This means that items and weapons should not be bolded, even though they are found in the inventory. Links Links to other pages in the wiki should be used whenever possible. Make sure that the page you are linking to exists, and narrow down the link destination to specific sections of the page where applicable. The first occurrence of a subject that can be linked on a page should be, while subsequent occurrences should not be linked to avoid redundancy. An exception is to relink the subject in different sections if it is likely a reader would get to the section without reading previous parts of the page, either by using the table of contents or being linked from another page. Links to any page but mission pages should be plain links with no extra markup, i.e. Game Name. Links to mission pages should be italicized to denote that it is an in-game title and the name of a page. Italics Italics should mainly be reserved for showing emphasis and for non-English words. Italics can also be used in conjunction with indentation for notes to the reader. Links to mission names should also be italicized, as should mission names in plain text, except on that mission's own page. No special significance should be given to an object because it can be used in the game. This means that items and weapons should not be italicized, even though they are found in the inventory. Tables Tables should be used to present information on similar subjects that each share multiple characteristics. Avoid putting large amounts of text into table cells, where it is harder to read. Use the template for a standard look to all tables. Keep tables at 100% width in cases where the table is not being used as a floating element. Style